Flipped
by Jennifer21212
Summary: Yuna, a civilian from across an ocean, visits the East where she happens to meet the once-thought fictional ninjas. Dangerous and not amusing at all, a renegade band of ninjas known as the Akatsuki force Yuna to aid them in their exploits. Misunderstandings, culture shocks, and incredibility ensues, especially with one ninja called Itachi Uchiha.
1. Conspiracy theories

PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks! :)

Chapter 1:

She was an exceptionally intelligent 17-year old civilian from an urban city who had just graduated the academy when she realized that there were, quite possibly, secret villages in the east where covert operatives, known as ninjas, were hired to execute the orders of whomever hired them. And did she mention that they happened to defy all the rules that were applied to the natural world?

Yuna shook her head in bafflement and smiled at the ridiculousness of it all when she looked at the screen in front of her. Secret villages? _Ridiculous. _Sure, villages existed and modern technology really wasn't that widespread and heavily depended on like it could have potentially become, according to some analysts and scientists, but secret villages with ninjas who could walk on water and summon entities that fought for them? And not to mention _talking entities? For heaven's sake_, _who devoted their time into secretly publishing a journal on this kooky egg's conspiracy theory. _

According to the theory, a man named Hitorito Kanade had supposedly crossed the oceans on one of those rare fleets 50 years ago and had traveled extensively into the land where he conversed with civilians that spoke to him about mysterious _magical_ men and women with the ability to cast magic oriental spells on normal individuals and had special traits or genes that, bolstered with the affects of chakra, were able to wield supernatural powers that devastated the mundane world. And chakra...it sounded like some strange force or aura that was the equivalent of figurative life energy but was only possessed by ninjas, or shinobi, as they liked to call it.

_Sigh_. _I have to stop reading conspiracy theories even though they're really interesting. I have to study. _She yawned and rubbed her head with a frown and a wrinkle etched into her forehead. Her reading and homework was extensive enough for her to develop headaches and cut short her studying time. After Yuna had graduated, she had planned to work in the government of her city of Haedan and draft policies with other cities and neighboring counties. There wasn't much for her to worry about besides trade tariffs, and land disagreements between some farmers at the borders of each city, and the occasional skirmish that broke out. But recently, Yuna had realized a glaring hole in some accounts of government officials concerning crime and homicide rates. _People were being killed_. In the most horrific and brutal, but strange ways possible. It supposedly had been going on for centuries. Weird dissappearances and murders of prominent influential daimyo's, priests, and lords seemed to be quite common but barely mentioned by anyone except official state recordings that Yuna happened to pass by when she cleaned out the records that were getting moldy in the underground storage room of the city building. Doing a little research online, she had discovered several laughable conspiracy theories that all spoke of the ninjas and secret villages as the reason for the murders. _Never trust the Airwave_, she thought.

Yuna got up stiffly from the chair, almost knocked down her stack of textbooks with her elbow, and shuffled to bed. As she was about to turn of the lights, she thought to herself: _I've never visited the east. Maybe I should... I'll get a good look around and see whats the actual cause of these disappearances. _

* * *

><p>I'd appreciate it so much if you review! *sobss<p>

sometimes it feels like I'm alone here *sobs some more


	2. Conspiracy disproved?

Chapter 2:

**_1 month later in a city of the Land of Water, one of the five great shinobi countries_**

Yuna yawned lethargically as she slammed her snooze button for the third time before yanking it out sluggishly from the electric outlet and dumping it on the ground. She rolled around amongst her rumpled sheets, gave a little strangled yawn, and tumbled out of bed. She was of a delicate frame, not weak but slender. Nearing a height of 5"4, Yuna was of the average height and her curly black hair whipped around her at the waist. Long and slightly impractical, Yuna's hair was a glorious sleek mane that Yuna tried to brush as much as possible but usually forgot to. Her features were well enough, with a small straight nose and dark full eyebrows that gave her a sense of nobility and strength combined with her thoughtful eyes that were usually looking around in curiosity or humor.

She dressed quickly in front of the mirror, throwing on a woman's suit and putting on a pair of short heels before walking out of her hotel room, nodding to the reception clerk, and heading out into the streets.

Yuna stared blankly at the clock in front of her. A man with a traditional Japanese kimono and a long wispy beard was giving a speech about trade tariffs two seats from her but she drowned him out... Man, she was tired and firmly regretted ever asking her boss for her chance to go the east. After she had arrived at the Land of Water, (which was a ridiculous name and apparently was named so for the "predominant energy-style that was in the region", she had been shuttled of to a nice hotel by accommodating but reserved government officials. She had taken a walk around the city and stopped a few civilians to ask them about ninjas and the culture of the area. No one had any concrete ideas of ninjas and almost none of them had tablets or any technology that was developed in the last decade or so. The culture.. was so traditional but quaint except Yuna could tell it wasn't a revival of some old cultural ways. The thing that left Yuna in bewilderment was the fact that they had never _evolved_ out of the old ways of life. It was like a whole century back in time here in the Land of water. And who knew, maybe it was the same in the bordering lands which also had ridiculous names such as the "Land of Fire". She thought to herself: _It's a wonder they haven't been attacked by any neighboring countries. Good thing we haven't any imperialistic bastards here and we do get a good deal out of the trade agreement here, but still...they could be squashed by one of our regiments. The daimyo wouldn't have to send out one tenth of his army... _

She had wanted to follow-up on the conspiracy theories just for fun but after she had arrived, all day and every day was conferences and papers and boring men in traditional garbs talking and droning and droning on and on...

CRASH!

Yuna jolted awake as she saw a man who she could barely follow as he was going so fast, break the delicate paper door of the room and crudely, slit the throat of the lord sitting at the far end of the table. A scream of surprise and horror filled the room and lingered for a second before Yuna registered that it was her scream. The lord fell down sideways, his face a mask of surprise, as his body made a hollow thud when it hit the ground.

She stared at the corpse for the first time and barely realized that the man who had committed the murder had already disappeared, with only a bloody kunai knife left in his wake.

Yuna could only stare at the corpse but in her mind. she thought to herself: I_ do believe I just saw a ninja.. I don't believe it. _


	3. Chapter 3

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Thanks! I'm eternally grateful :p

* * *

><p>Yuna was in shock mode after the ninja vanished and could only stare at the decapitated head. She was vaguely aware of the commotion surrounding her and only snapped out of a daze when the body was taken away by a white-faced guard. Her sweet and coddled city life had never subjected her to such violence and the sheer brutality had struck Yuna to the core. She could still see the pool of blood on the table and the lifelessness of the face. It had almost looked like a mask...<p>

" They're back! They have more ninjas!" , screamed a man outside of the shoji screen. Yuna snapped to attention and hastily attempted to get up. She looked around, _should I run outside? No, too unsafe. I can't fight. I can't do shit. Where do I go? There! There's a closet. I'll go in there. _Yuna ran as fast as she could to the closet located at the back of the room and opened the door, went in to the musty and cluttered closet and shut the door. I twas dark and Yuna's heartbeat and breathing seemed monstruosly loud. She peeked through the crack at the end which gave her the only ray of light and looked out into the conference room. Everyone had fled. There was little commotion in the hallway leading out of the room. In fact, it seemed like the place had been abandoned.

_This probably wasn't a good idea. I should have ran with the others.  
><em>Yuna could feel herself panicking and wavering between making a wild dash for the door or staying a few minutes longer. _I should go when I still have the chance. Most likely, nothing will get me._

Yuna's hand reached for the door knob slowly before she put it down.

_Oh god, Yuna. You're not prepared for this. You've been a pampered city kid for so long, you've never seen any of this violence going on. All you've seen are books and conferences and some tests. You should known you wouldn't be able to handle this trip to the east. You should've known. Damn you Yuna. Damn myself. _

She stayed inside and waited. It felt like thirty minutes before she decided to reach for the door. And tentatively she slid it open. She stepped out into the conference room, still abandoned, and walked slowly and quietly as possible to the hallway.

And to her surprise and luck, two men in black with their faces covered were staring directly at her.

She screamed before an object came at her and knocked her out of consciousness and her body hit the ground.

Yuna woke up an hour later on a hard old wooden floor in a dingy small square room that seemed to be underground. She was bound with her hands in front of her and cured in a fetal position. Thankfully, was not blindfolded or silenced by a rag in her mouth. She looked around curiously and cautiously. No one was there. There was no furniture either and the lone lightbulb hanging by a rusty wire was the only accessory in the room, if you weren't counting the yellow stains and long spidery cracks on the walls.

Yuna's head ached slightly and she tried to wiggle out of the bounds to no avail. She was frightened but also shocked to a state of numbness from the realization of the fact that there were ninjas, or hired mercanaries, or whatever they were called...

_At least they can't do magic. _

She stared at the wall in front of her for a while longer before she heard footsteps coming to the door. SHe tensed and the door swung away to reveal two men, still garbed in all black with their faces undeciphirable due to the cloths covering the majority of it.

" W-w-who are you guys? " Yuna asked.

The men chuckled and pulled down their masks. Both were coarse ugly crude looking men whose teeth happened to be yellow as pee.

"None of your business, you whore." , the man on the right replied.

" I'm a diplomat from the city of Hadean! They'll know if I've gone missing and they'll find me. You let me go, I'll let you ninjas off." Yuna attempted to say with a confident tone which turned out to just sound stupid.

The men postively howled this time in laughter. Yuna faintly thought: _I should be a comedian in my next life. Start praying for a miracle because I'm probably going to be getting that career in comedy real fast. _

" What makes you think we're ninjas?"

" ...you're not?" Yuna blinked.

They laughed again, hard guttural laughs that churned out snot and saliva from both orifices.

" So, you're just regular hooligans out to kill people.. is that it".

" Yup", the man on the left grinned." Of course we're getting paid by something a lot bigger than us, you could say, but we're also getting some bonuses from these missions". A leer appeared on both of their faces and Yuna could feel dread slowly creeping in. She knew where this was going but desperately hoped that the insinuations would not go that far.

The man on the left reached for his pants and started to unbuckle them. "Stop, please!" Yuna said desperately." I'm telling you, my city would offer you tons of money for me. It's not worth it! Headan can offer you enough money to buy a goddamn brothel. You don't need me!"

_Please, please let a miracle happen. _For good measure, Yuna let out the loudest and most piercing scream she could muster. It lasted for around approximately ten seconds before the man on the right gave her a hard slap to the face with the back of his palm.

" Don't fight me, sugar" the man on the right jeered at her before roughly ranking down her pants and underwear in one go. Yuna struggled on the ground.

_Please, someone help me... _

The door burst open. And both of the burly men were blasted away and hit the opposite wall spectacularly with a force that didn't seem to touch Yuna. She saw no weapons and with a headache and woozy vision from the slap, blearily looked at the two men who had replaced the ugly brutes and slowly with a slight goofy smile on her face said: " Thanks...are you two ninjas?" before blacking out for the second time that day.


End file.
